


“What If..”

by the_tinman_was_pan



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brad doesn’t actually wanna be evil tho, Cole and Zane are only there for maybe a second, M/M, Oneshot, This takes place in an au type thing where Brad is working with bad guys, We need more ForgivenShipping content tbh, gene is only really mentioned, so we got that gucci villain/hero content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tinman_was_pan/pseuds/the_tinman_was_pan
Summary: Brad Tudabone is suspected of being part of a criminal organization trying to take elemental masters’ powers. Lloyd, having been able to get close to Brad over the past few months, is sent out to get his long time friend to admit to being part of the organization. However, with new feelings amidst, one can wonder if he’ll be able to do it.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Brad Tudabone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	“What If..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first oneshot, so I’m sorry it’s on the short side. Forgiven is a severely underrated ship (rare-pair gang raise ur hands) so I tried my hand at writing them! Sorry if there’s any grammatical errors.

“Do you ever miss it?”

Lloyd frowned, looking over at the man beside him.

“What do you mean?”

“Being, y’know-“ He struggled with his words, averting his gaze. It made him feel ashamed. To ask this sort of thing. To Lloyd of all people. “Bad.”

The blonde gave a questioning look. Sure- it would be nice to take things without asking- to steal, but he moved past that awhile ago. But...that wasn’t the answer Brad would want to hear, and Lloyd had a job to do.

So he lied.

“All the time. But- what about you? Why are you asking?” He’d be blind if he said the man beside him didn’t look relieved; it pained him.

“It’s just....” Brad seemed to debate his words, which gave Lloyd a chance to turn on the recording device in his pocket.

“What if, theoretically speaking- someone gave you the chance to go back to that. Stealing, lying....and there were no consequences. Would you take it?”

The blonde moved to hold his hand. Brad wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“It depends-“ Lloyd saw a glimpse of hope flash over his features.

“Do you want me to?”

Brad’s gaze fell back to the ground, his face flushing. Why was Lloyd making this so difficult?

“I-....I want what you want.” Did he? Or did he want Lloyd to want the same things as him? Brad kept his eyes down, refusing to look at the blonde. He had hoped this would’ve went down differently.

“I just-“

“Why can’t-“

They both froze, Brad’s face turning a shade darker. Lloyd felt bad. He didn’t want it to be true, but everything was supporting the idea Brad was with the bad guys.

The blonde moved a hand to his cheek, forcing the other to look at him. He just needed the other teen to admit it, just say it out loud. Then the others could fix it. But no one spoke.

They stayed like that for awhile, staring at each other in silence. Everything around them seemed to quiet as they maintained eye contact.

Eventually- Brad’s eyes moved, his gaze slowly trailing down Lloyd’s face before stopping at his lips. He couldn’t help it. The two inched closer. It was strange, Lloyd hadn’t noticed how white Brad’s iris’ were until now.

On the same token, Brad never even realized the blonde’s pupils were red. Or that they were currently closing. Wait a minute.

He didn’t have time to react, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he did. (He hadn’t expected this to actually happen) Their noses brushed against each other, and Brad felt his own eyes begin to flutter shut before his lips pressed against the blonde’s.

It was a little awkward; their teeth accidentally hit against each other, but Brad melted into the kiss and grew to enjoy it very fast. Lloyd seemed to also, as he smiled into it. His eyes cracked open a smidge, sneaking a peak at the raven haired guy currently kissing him. Then it dawned on him.

They weren’t suppose to kiss.

Lloyd awkwardly broke the kiss. Both teens were a bright red when they drew back, embarrassment all over their faces.

“Sorry I-“

“I didn’t-“

Their stammering halted, before both broke into laughter. Brad rested his face in his hand, a smile still on his face.

“I should probably head back home. We can talk again later and....yeah.”

“Yeah, that was- there was a mood and I just sort of....”

“Yeah I get it. It wasn’t really a serious....y’know.”

“Yeah! Just a friend thing.”

“A one time thing between friends.”

“Exactly.”

The two of them moved to hug, but after fumbling a little just decided on a fist bump. Brad waved, before grabbing his bike helmet and heading to his motorcycle. Lloyd waved back, smiling at the other teen as he stopped to wave at the blonde once again before leaving.

His hand lingered in the air, the smile on his face beginning to droop as he lowered his hand to his pocket, turning off the device. He hadn’t completed his mission. Again.

Lloyd sighed, and turned to head back into the bounty, to receive the disappointed groans of his fellow teammates.

—————————————————————

Brad tuned into the phone line his boss had up, his face scrunching when negative feedback screeched into his ear. His bike pulled to a stop at a red light. A woman glared at him; his bike must be annoying her.

Gene’s voice could eventually be heard, and Brad peeled his attention away from the woman. He relayed the intel he gathered, eventually getting to the part that the green ninja was close to joining them.

The light turned green.

He made sure to skip over the kiss, along with everything that came with it. Gene only knew the blonde and Brad were friends. Nothing else. Brad didn’t want to risk what they could have if Gene learned the real reason for wanting Lloyd to join.

Once the call was over Brad sighed, before the honking behind him brought him back into the real world. He drove off, not bothering to fight with those people. During the remainder of the ride back, his mind wandered, wondering what life would’ve been like had Lloyd stayed at Darkley’s.

—————————————————————

Cole slowly lowered his headset, turning to glance at Zane. They both shared a look.

_Lloyd liked Brad._


End file.
